1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to novel biaryl derivatives, to the uses of these compounds in various medicinal applications, including the treatment, prevention and control of inflammation and proliferative diseases such as tumors, and to pharmaceutical compositions comprising these compounds. Compounds of the invention can be used to treat or prevent diseases or disorders that involve the activity of MIF-1 and/or adenosine kinase.
2. Background
Cells derived from distinct tumors display common phenomena—a resistance to cell death. This, in part, stems from the fact that tumors can survive an inherent and immunological stimulus to die. Moreover, cells that demonstrate a resistance to chemotherapeutic regimes have often evolved unique solutions for survival; often targeting key regulatory steps in apoptotic programs. Thus, molecules that either exhibit differential cytotoxicity to either tumor cells compared with normal cells or between tumor cells of diverse origin are useful as therapeutic agents in the treatment of proliferative diseases.